PROJECT ABSTRACT The overall goal of the proposed research study is to characterize the alterations in neural activity that underlie deficits in executive functioning that occur from in utero exposure to alcohol. Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorders (FASD) are a leading cause of developmental disability in the U.S. Deficits of executive function in these individuals increases risk of arrest and substance abuse. Many rodent studies have shown deficits in reversal learning, modeling an impairment seen in FASD patients. I recently reported a deficit in reversal learning using a moderate prenatal alcohol exposure (PAE) and a highly translatable visual touch-screen task. Both the orbital frontal cortex (OFC) and dorsal striatum (dS) regions are required for optimal performance in this task. While some studies show, ex vivo, that PAE can alter activity of these regions, few people address the in vivo activity within and between regions that is required for optimal behavior. The experiments in this proposal were designed to analyze the changes in neural activity within and between the OFC and dS after PAE. Aim 1 will evaluate the local within region activity by analyzing spike, local field oscillations and coordination between the two signals. Aim 2 will characterize functional connectivity using multiple oscillatory signal based analyses. The major methodologies used for both aims include the behavioral task, stereotaxic surgery, in vivo electrophysiology, in depth Matlab based analyses and histological assessment of electrode placement. The proposed experiments will deepen my understanding of executive function and prenatal alcohol exposure and further my training in writing, communication and mentoring. The results of the proposed studies will identify important changes in neural activity that underlie executive function deficits in individuals with FASD, which will be critical in the development of effective therapies.